As is known in the art, in some systems a single speech recognition UI system can process user utterances for a number of applications. An arbitration module can select one of the applications to respond to the user utterance. In conventional systems, a multi-class classifier performs arbitration for the various applications. However, such a multi-class classifier is trained for known applications. Thus, the multi-class classifier it not readily extensible for independently developed applications.